Simon Says
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One Shot] Even delivering a message seems like quite a difficult task for the guardians to carry off successfully. Hint of 1827.


I got this idea after talking with my sister about her watching avenger actors doing simon says. so i thought "i need to have the guardians doing it" :v

have fun reading

as usual, a hint of hibatsuna, because you know~ it's me the author~!

warning! unbeta-ed and ooc-ness. standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

Work these days is impossible and un-bearing. The more paperwork you did, the more paperwork came afterwards. The better you did, the bigger responsibilities and more work you'd have. Being a leader sure is nice? What a joke. With hundreds subordinates, work is easy? Think again. Because right now, as Tsuna lamented on the number of papers which kept increasing on his left side of desk and the pain in his muscles, as a Mafia don with more than hundreds subordinates, he could easily argue with those statements. Now he remembered, back in those days where all he did was whining about homework during holidays. The work which he could do in few days with his friends and after that they could go out to have fun together. When was the last time he went out with Gokudera and Yamamoto –his so-called best friends- for _fun_ again? He didn't remember.

His break now only lasted for several minutes between his work for some cups of drink and meal time.

"Tenth, is the coffee to your liking?"

Tsuna drank on the warmth and the taste of bitterness that kept him awake. "Yes. It's great as always, Gokudera-kun."

Said right-hand man brightened at the compliment. "Great. After the break, I would like to review about the missions that'll be assigned to the guardians."

He just hoped that the silvered didn't continue with that, but oh well, work is work. "Uh-huh, sure," being a capable man he was, Tsuna was sure Gokudera had already sorted all the appropriate missions and assigned accordingly. All Tsuna needed to do was giving an OK.

Lazily, the don skimmed through his mailbox while browsing through the news. His mailbox was, as usual, not very eventful since most of e-mails will have to go through Gokudera, unless it was personal e-mails. Besides, his friends preferred to text and call him (or line him) than sending out e-mails. Yep, nothing interesting to see… oh!

"Whoa, the Chocolatier I used to visit in Switzerland is having a new product. Their chocolates were really delicious," straightening his position, the don began to go through the page in interest, "mm-hum, the new product looks delicious as well. I may as well order it…" the word died with big widening eyes.

It was safe to say, because of his works, it was difficult of him to go out of the country just to buy some things. These days, the brunet ended up online ordering all of his interests (including his games which he didn't have time to play). Even chocolate, yep. However, god forbids, because the chocolate is store exclusive, which means he CAN'T online order it, and the shop doesn't have a branch in anywhere. This means, he needs to go out of his way to Switzerland, down to the store to have this delicious looking chocolate.

He is a mafia don, of a renowned and the largest famiglia in the world, and he wasn't even allowed to have a chocolate?! What kind of curse is this?

Maybe he should just ask Gokudera to do that… but, Reborn would kill him if he ever heard he used his subordinate just to buy him a box of chocolate.

Ah, that's right!

"Gokudera-kun, isn't Hibari-san's next mission supposed to be in Switzerland?"

Unaware of his boss' intention, Gokudera confirmed the man's question, "Yes, that's right. It's planned to be 3 days 2 nights mission."

Now, Hibari may be the scariest out of all his guardians, and doesn't seem to be the best person to ask a favor of. However, after doing a numerous business exchange with the man, Tsuna found that they both shared the same interest in food. This means, he could take the chance and wished the cloud had the same interest with him after hearing the news, and went out to buy a box for himself… and him, each. Yup, it had happened before with the cupcakes from Germany and the pie from France. It wasn't a far dream to think this time it would go wrong.

"Gokudera-kun, when you tell Hibari-san about his mission, could you perhaps also deliver a message from me?"

"Yes, sure, Tenth! Anything!"

3 days isn't so far away! Oh man! He couldn't wait to taste the heavenly delicacy.

* * *

Oh God! He had done it! He had failed as Tenth's right-hand man.

Business with Hibari was always brief and prompt that it escaped from his mind to deliver the important message their boss had for the Japanese man. He couldn't imagine the disappointed look the don would have for him when he heard of his failure. It was just unacceptable!

Really though! The skylark was so damn fast! Just few minutes out of the door and he couldn't even find a shadow of him around the mansion. Time was running on him since he needed to attend to a meeting later. He didn't exactly have time to search for the man right now!

"Ah!" Okay, maybe it's not the best option, but Gokudera sped up and caught up to a certain familiar pineapple… I mean, you-know-who. "Mukuro, wait!"

Said illusionist halted his step and put on his usual pose –hands on chin with annoying looks. "Oya, oya. What's with the hurry, _Tempesta_?" A vein popped angrily due to the mocking title, but Gokudera quickly matured and recomposed himself.

"I'm searching for Hibari, did you see him?"

"The birdie? You're asking me?" The purple-haired man looked genuinely surprised. Afterall, it wasn't news how hostile they were with each other.

Gokudera began to doubt his own judgment to even think about it, "Yeah, well, he had just exited the meeting room, so he should be near and you're the first person I find, so…"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I would know since he's always, you know, chirping." For clarification, Hibari was always hissing, he never chirped… Hibird was.

"Oh, great," He had hoped he would at least knew which way to search for the man, but now he was really clueless. Just how fast the skylark walks anyway?! "Oh crap. It's already 1 o'clock! Mukuro!"

Said man blinked casually at the panic rising on the silveret's face.

"I don't know if I can trust you with this. But when you saw Hibari, tell him Tenth said he needs him to go to the Chocolatier during his mission. Okay?! I trust you to deliver the message, napp… I mean, _Nebbia_."

Like his element, Gokudera disappeared from Mukuro's sight like a storm he was.

"Kufufu, _you don't know if you can trust me_? Then maybe, you shouldn't in the first place." Things have really livened up his dull day today.

* * *

"Ou! Mukuro!"

For two times today, the illusionist had to stop on his track, waiting for a man running up to him. "Yamamoto Takeshi," a nosy one had come.

"What is it? Another mission? It was rare to see you around here."

Afterall, rather than being a part of the Mist guardians (in the end, it was decided Chrome _and_ Mukuro are the Mist guardians), Mukuro usually acts as a mercenary whom sometimes the Vongola asked to corporate with for missions such as stakeouts, etc.

"No. I was simply delivering the information the Vongola requested."

"Oh, then it means Hibari or I will soon depart for another one, huh?" The two had been in standby because they had to wait for the stakeout team –namely, the Mist division.

"Oh, that's right. The Vongola has a message for the birdie, but as you know, I just can't go and tell it to him."

"Oh that's alright. I saw him and Kusakabe-san earlier. I will tell them, what is it?"

This would definitely get interesting. Mukuro couldn't help but laugh silently inside his wicked mind. "Vongola said he needs the birdie to buy him a vibrator while he is in Switzerland."

A long silence fell between the two men. Yamamoto had to take a very good look at the illusionist.

Knowing the swordsman thought he was hearing things, Mukuro repeated in a very clear tone. "Yes, a vibrator. Vongola needs the birdie to buy it because it is supposed to be a special and limited item or something."

"A limited item?" A vibrator? Really? "And Tsuna said to buy this from where?"

"I don't know. The Vongola didn't say. I think supposedly the birdie already knew about the place."

Tsuna AND Hibari knew about this place?

"You know, you should hurry along. You know the birdie wouldn't stay too long before departing for his mission. You will miss him," and with that the illusionist left the Rain in his perplexed state.

After recovering from his stone status, the ravenet quickly did the most common sense thing to do, pulling out his phone and quickly texting to his best friend.

 **To : Tsuna**

 **Subject : (no subject)**

 **tsuna, due to some circumstances, i'll be delivering the msg to hibari. but are you sure about it? i don't think it's appropriate to ask him, no matter how special the item is.**

It wasn't long for him to receive the answer.

 **From : Tsuna;**

 **Subject : I KNOW!**

 **I know! But I really, really, really want it! So please, Yamamoto, make sure Hibari-san know about it. Thanks!**

Okay.

That's it.

It's not his place to intrude about Hibari and Tsuna's hobby. Yup. He would just deliver the message and Hibari will buy the uhm…toy, and everyone's happy. Yup.

But this is definitely not something he could just ask Kusakabe-san to deliver with. He would at least save the poor man's face and tell the cloud directly.

He wished Tsuna would have just done that though.

This wasn't the time to dawdle around. Mukuro was right. Hibari was quick to depart from the HQ when he wanted to, so he needed to be quick if he wanted to catch up with the man.

" _Ah, Pioggia_!"

It was his subordinate; panic was striking on the younger lad's face. " _Feliciano, what happened?_ " His accent was still poor, but Yamamoto got better in talking Italian.

" _Quick! Please come with me! There's a fuss outside! I need your help!"_

" _What?_ " Oh crap. What a time.

"Ou! Yamamoto! What's the extreme rush?!"

"Ah, senpai!" He didn't know if he should be relieved or not when the loudest guardian appeared. "U-Uhm, I need to go, but I need to tell Hibari-senpai something…"

"Ou! What is it? I will extremely depart with him so I'll extremely tell him!"

Slowly, the ravenet got closer to the other and whispered, "Uhm, well… please tell him Tsuna needs him to buy… you-know-what."

"HUH? What? What is the extreme thing?" Despite Yamamoto being discreet, Ryohei was still loud.

"Ssh, shh, senpai! Please keep it down," again, the ravenet steered close and whispered, "the special item he said, uhm…a vib…" Yamamoto didn't get to finish when Ryohei suddenly shouted, surprising him and the younger subordinate left on the scene.

"OH! I EXTREMELY GET IT!" He did? Well… his senior was also a man. Maybe the "vib" was already a giveaway, and the man was trying to save him from embarrassment for saying it.

"Okay! No worries! I will extremely make sure Hibari get it!" And with that, Ryohei sprinted out of the sight in his usual extreme energy.

Yamamoto could only hope the man really did get the message.

* * *

"HIBARI!"

Said skylark clucked his tongue in annoyance. He had wasted his 15 minutes waiting for the man, just because they need to brief their mission before going, and here he was, still loud.

"I have an extreme message from Sawada for you!"

 _What? From the little animal?_ Why couldn't the brunet just text to his number and save his ears from the loud voice?

Unusually, the Sun guardian crept closer in a discreet manner. Hibari, realizing this, steered away from the other and gave an annoyed look. "What?"

"I can't extremely tell this out loud," the man uncharacteristically said.

"Well, this distance is enough, and Tetsu couldn't be bothered. Just said it."

Ryohei huffed and gave a disappointed look, "Oh, Hibari, you are really extremely insensitive."

What? Did he hear this right? From this overly aloud man?

"Sawada said he can't extremely wait any more so when you come back from the mission he wants a ring."

HUH?

"What?"

"A propose! A propose!" Ryohei excitedly added, "He's waiting for your extreme proposal after we come back from Switzerland! But man! I didn't know you and Sawada are in that extreme relationship!"

Well, they aren't!

At least Hibari thought they aren't? Sure, the two had gone out for some meal together (because they shared the same interest in food, remember?), and he did buy the man some souvenirs (of foods) from mission. But were those counted as dating?

He was getting confused.

It took all of Hibari's willpower to not smack the loud joyful laughs of Ryohei and the perplexed face of Kusakabe who was, unfortunately, on the scene and heard the news.

"U-Uhm… Kyo-san?" Kusakabe wasn't sure how to approach the man… and the subject.

"Run the helicopter."

"Huh?"

"We're going to be off schedule if we don't depart now."

"R-Right away, sir!"

* * *

Three days after the eventful day, Tsuna was brightened when he heard of Hibari's arrival and smiling brightly with opened and waiting arms for (his chocolate) the man.

"Welcome back, Hiba-OOMPH!"

He rubbed gently, face stings with a thing thrown smacked heavily on his face. Wait! Could it be? His chocolate?!

Excitedly, the don, ignoring the fact his cloud guardian had just smack his face, his storm guardian was shouting angrily at the ravenet and Yamamoto and Kusakabe were trying to reconcile the two, reached for the item thrown at him earlier.

… Except, the box was too small, TOO TINY, for his liking. What? Was Hibari being petty or something and just bought him a piece? Or was it not as delicious as he thought so the ravenet only got him a piece to taste?

The brunet sobbed and opened the box, mournfully at the state of the box.

…Ng?

"Uh? Hibari-san?"

"What? You were the one who asked for it, right? For your information, I have to have the ring…"

"I don't care about the ring! Chocolate! Where is the chocolate?!"

"Huh? Chocolate? What are you talking about?" Hibari's veins popped, annoyed by the demanding tone. Here he was, thinking that FINE if the brunet needs a ring to establish their relationship (since the man seemed to be fond of the accessories, judging from the number of rings in his fingers) then he would get it. The ring was even order made!

"Chocolate! I asked you to get me the new product from the chocolatier in Switzerland!"

"Huh? I've never heard you asked that."

"Well, no! I asked Gokudera to tell you!"

Gokudera sweat nervously at the two questioning stares. He could see where he did go wrong. "I was in a hurry for a meeting so I asked Mukuro to deliver the message." He clarified.

Fortunately, Yamamoto was quick to add, "No, wait! I met Mukuro and he told me to say to Hibari-senpai, Tsuna asked Hibari-senpai to buy him a vibrator that was why I confirmed it with Tsuna..."

At that moment, the Vongola guardians in the room shared the same thought, _THAT DAMN NAPPO!_

Yamamoto was the only one who quick to recover and laughed sheepishly, "…no wonder, I thought it was weird. But hey! At least, it became a ring and not… you know what..." Tsuna still mourned on his new and special chocolates.

In the end, Tsuna could only trust Kyoko and Haru during their trip to the country for his share of chocolates which he should have done in the first place. Of course, the kind-hearted don made sure all of his guardians got their own shares, except Mukuro. Yes, even though he perfectly knew chocolate was one of Mukuro's favorite food.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **To : Hibari-san**

 **Subject : So, uhm…**

 **With all the fuss, I forgot. So, what's up with the ring?**

 **P.S. Sorry at that time, I acted childishly.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To : Hibari-san**

 **Subject : (no subject)**

 **Uhm? Hibari-san? It's been a week and you haven't told me what's up with the ring? Are you busy?**

 **Oh well, uhm… I don't know what it's for, but thanks! The orange diamond is really pretty. I will treasure it!**

 **.**

 **From : Hibari-san**

 **Subject : (no subject)**

 **Don't. Give it back.**

 **.**

"EH?!" It seems it will take a longer time for Tsuna to be able to understand his cloud guardian.

* * *

A/N

On a side note, I wasn't planning to have this sound like 1827. But when planning this with my sister, we agreed that Gokudera would be the first to receive the message, Mukuro would ruin it hence he has to be in the early receiver, and Ryohei would be loud, he couldn't be in the middle. Thus, Hibari got to be on the end of the rope.

In case, you're asking about Lambo... he's still studying in Namimori.


End file.
